1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cage for shielding electromagnetic interference, and specifically to a transceiver cage for shielding electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of Related Art
Transceiver modules provide bi-directional transmission of data between an electrical interface and an optical data link. The module receives electrical signals and converts them into optical signals that are then transmitted over the optical data link. The module also receives optical signals, converts them into electrical signals, and transmits the electrical signals to the electrical interface.
Normally, the transceiver module electronically connected to a metal transceiver cage assembly is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) of a host computer, an input/output system, a peripheral device, or a switch. The metal transceiver cage assembly functions to dissipate electrostatic buildup, and serves as an electromagnetic shield.
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional transceiver cage 90 for shielding transceiver modules (not shown) therein, includes a front end 92, a plurality of receiving spaces 94, and a plurality of pins 96. The adjacent receiving spaces 94 are separated by one interior wall 98. The front end 92 is configured for inserting in a bezel 80 of a device (not shown). A plurality of grounding fingers 920 extend from the front end 92, and the grounding fingers 920 abut against edges of the bezel 80 and bound an opening of the bezel 80 after the transceiver cage 90 is assembled in the bezel 80. The pins 96 extend from a bottom wall of the transceiver cage 90, and are inserted into corresponding holes of a double-sided circuit board (not shown), and thus, the transceiver cage 90 is located on one side of the circuit board, and together the transceiver cage 90 and the circuit board are mounted in the device. Because there is no shielding for the other side of the circuit board, an interspace must be defined between the circuit board and an inside surface of the device to avoid solder or other elements on the other side of the circuit board contact with the inside surface of the device. This assembly of transceiver cage, circuit board, and required interspace is not efficient in the use of limited space within the device.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.